La fille aux couteaux
by Idontwanttogo
Summary: La première rencontre entre Vastra et Jenny Flint


Elle avait à peine quinze ans et ressemblait à une de ces bestioles miaulantes qui fouillaient les poubelles. Les cheveux ébouriffés, les yeux brillants, les vêtements crasseux, l'air affamé… pauvre petite chose. Je m'attendais à un voleur maladroit qui convoitait mes épées. Ça se revendrait cher, de telles armes. À la place se trouvait une gamine pleine de vivacité qui vidait mon garde-manger. Elle devait être très déçue et très étonnée de ne pas voir de pain ou de fromage. Je n'avais aucun goût pour ce genre de nourriture.

J'avais rengainé mes épées, mais elle n'était pas rassurée pour autant. « Du calme, enfant! » dis-je avec douceur. Mais elle retrouva en un clin d'œil avec des couteaux dans chaque main : c'était de piètres lames, mais elle montra les dents et fit mine de fuir. Comble de malchance pour elle, j'avais soigneusement verrouillé le volet de la fenêtre : la seule sortie était bloquée par moi.

« Laissez-moi passer! » siffla-t-elle.

J'avais envie de le faire. Il ne servait à rien de la blesser. En me déplaçant, la lumière de la lampe à pétrole éclaira mon visage. Je l'entendis pousser un petit cri. J'aurais dû m'y attendre. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à trouver une ou deux étagères vides dans une cuisine, mais rencontrer une créature à la peau écailleuse verte à la place d'une femelle humaine avait dû la terrifier. Peut-être était-ce une erreur de la laisser partir à présent.

« Quel genre de maladie vous a fait ça? »

« On appelle cela la génétique. »

« Ça vous fait mal? »

« Non. Pourquoi as-tu choisi cette maison? Elle n'est pas différente des autres et probablement plus difficile d'accès. »

« Justement, on dirait une vraie forteresse. Tout est bouclé. Les rideaux sont tout le temps tirés. La serrure est neuve même si la porte est vieille. Alors je me suis dit que ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur avait probablement de la valeur. Quand on joue à ce point la carte de la discrétion, c'est pour dissimuler quelque chose d'important. Et qui dit importance dit fortune. J'espérais que votre garde-manger reflète un peu la richesse de votre coffre-fort. »

Il y avait longtemps que je n'avais pas souri. J'avais presque oublié ce que ça faisait. De l'intelligence! De l'humour!

« Quel est ton nom, petite créature? »

« Je m'appelle Jenny. Et vous? »

« Vastra. Je te fais peur? »

« Vous n'êtes pas contagieuse? »

« Non. »

« Et vous allez me laisser partir? »

« Probablement. Où iras-tu? Trouver un autre garde-manger? »

« Dans l'immédiat, oui. »

« Et après? »

L'étincelle d'humour se volatilisa instantanément. À la place, la profondeur lancinante de la fureur, de la rage et de l'angoisse. Je devins plus proche d'elle que d'aucun humain avant elle. Le cœur d'un humain et d'un Silurien était donc si semblable?

« Il s'appelle comment? »

Elle se redressa, comme foudroyée.

« Comment vous pouvez savoir? »

Il m'avait fallu un Docteur pour guérir de cette soif de vengeance. Et qu'avait cette frêle adolescente à part ses petits couteaux?

« Il s'appelle Arbunckle. »

Je connaissais le nom. Ce triste individu était officiellement le protecteur de dizaines d'humains immatures, autant filles que garçons, et veillait à leur donner une bonne éducation. En réalité, c'était un proxénète qui louait sa marchandise à toutes les couches de la société. Le nom d'Arbunckle me donnait envie de mordre : on ne touche pas aux enfants. Moi-même, au temps où la vengeance me consumait, j'aurais laissé passer ces petites personnes. Quel honneur y avait-il à blesser celui qui ne peut se défendre?

Cet Arbunckle était sur une liste que j'allongeais sans cesse depuis quelques mois. J'avais certains talents pour découvrir les fauteurs de troubles et il ne m'avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre ses activités. Tôt ou tard, je m'en occuperais. Il s'agissait toutefois de bien planifier mon intervention, car l'argent achetait bien des complicités et la belle maison où il vivait était construite de telle façon qu'on ne puisse pas facilement s'y faufiler, encore plus depuis qu'il avait des gardes un peu partout. Cela ne m'effrayait pas : les humains sont si maladroits qu'il en faut beaucoup pour me faire hésiter à intervenir.

Cette petite Jenny avait réussi à se défendre, à s'échapper, à survivre. À quinze ans, Arbunckle n'avait pas dû mettre trop d'énergie à la retrouver. Les préférences de ses clients ne les portaient pas vers les adolescents trop mûrs.

« Je vais retourner le voir et lui présenter mes amis. » dit Jenny en agitant ses couteaux. « Et je vais lui enlever ce qui a le plus de valeur à ses yeux. »

« Et qui est? »

« Pour un coq bien fier et arrogant comme lui? Je vais en faire un chapon. Pour commencer. »

Comme j'ai mentionné, l'alimentation humaine ne m'est pas familière et je dus faire un effort de mémoire pour comprendre le plan de Jenny. Et je souris de satisfaction quand je compris. Deux fois en si peu de temps? Cette Jenny avait un don, décidément.

« C'est un excellent début, ma chère. Et pour les gardes? »

« Il y a une petite lucarne dans le grenier et j'ai pu desceller un des barreaux. C'est par là que je me suis enfuie. J'ai failli me casser le cou, mais je préférais encore ça à… à… devoir rester là-bas. Il n'y a pas de gardes dans le grenier. J'ai seulement besoin d'entrer dans une maison de cette rue et, de là, je passe de toit en toit. »

Elle me dévoila son plan et je dois admettre que, pour une gamine inexpérimentée, ce n'était pas trop mal. Le point faible était qu'elle n'avait rien prévu pour ressortir de la maison une fois après.

« L'important, c'est de le faire payer. »

« Et si tu échoues? As-tu pensé à toutes les possibilités? »

« Je me trancherai les veines avant qu'il puisse à nouveau me prendre! »

« C'est courageux, mais stupide, chère enfant. Terriblement humain. Il y aura d'autres Arbunckle, je n'en doute pas un seul instant. Si tu parviens à tuer celui-là, qu'en sera-t-il des autres? »

« Je veux la peau d'Arbunckle, le reste n'a pas d'importance. »

« Oh, vraiment? Hum… eh bien, je ne suis pas d'accord avec l'entièreté de ton plan, mais il a du mérite. Je pense que nous pourrons parvenir à un résultat acceptable pour toutes les deux. Accepterais-tu mon aide? »

« Et en échange? » demanda Jenny avec méfiance.

« Je ne demande pas de paiement. Disons que nous sommes partenaires dans cette histoire. Nous y trouvons un bénéfice commun. Une fois notre tâche accomplie, nous nous séparerons et reprendrons chacune nos vies. »

Trois jours plus tard, Arbunckle reçu une visite inattendue et ne s'en remit pas. Les gardes non plus d'ailleurs. Les enfants furent envoyés dans des écoles dont les pensions furent généreusement payées sur les fonds d'Arbunckle. Il ne resta bientôt qu'une vaste demeure, un petit pécule, Jenny et moi.

« Que puis-je dire, madame, pour vous remercier? » balbutia Jenny.

« Tu es reconnaissante, mais tu te sens perdue, c'est ça? C'est la vie d'Arbunckle qui s'est terminée, pas la tienne. J'ai un ami qui change de vie une fois de temps en temps. Cela ne se fait pas sans mal, mais il est toujours impatient de se découvrir. Il faut toutefois du temps. Alors, prends le temps qu'il te faut. Je vais rester ici un moment. Cette demeure sera magnifique avec une nouvelle décoration. Beaucoup plus pratique que ma petite maison actuelle. »

« C'est beaucoup plus grand. Il vous faudra du personnel. Je pourrais rester… un petit moment. »

« Comme une partenaire et non comme une servante, j'insiste. Je hais l'esclavagisme déguisé. »

« Partenaire? Pour faire quoi? »

« Oh, Jenny, si tu savais! Les possibilités sont infinies! »

« Madame! »

« Vastra, chère enfant. »

« Je ne suis pas une enfant! Je suis votre partenaire! »

J'avais appris la coutume : Je lui ai proposé de nous serrer la main. Et à partir de là, ma foi, les choses ont joliment bien tourné.


End file.
